


《归巢》 3

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 4





	《归巢》 3

李东海让神童在车站停一停，他自己搭公交回去就好，神童说这里公交半小时一趟座位破破烂烂的，还不如他踩一脚把自己送回去得了。

李东海抿嘴笑说不用，两人离得很远根本不是一个方向，走隧道绕路走高架堵车，就不麻烦了。

说着，站台就在眼前，李东海拎上包已经解开了安全带，神童便不再强求，笑呵呵地道：“那行，我就在前面放你下来？”

“嗯，谢谢哥，回去路上注意安全。”

两人道别，神童开车走了。

此时晴空万里，太阳已经挂在天上不再有早晨湿漉漉的感觉了，李东海坐在广告牌前安静等车，没过一会儿突然想起方才掐掉的电话，想着银赫找他会不会有事，便立刻翻出手机回拨过去。

连拨了两个都没有人接，李东海编辑了一条短信问：工作结束了，刚才有事吗？

等待了很久都没有回信，李东海叹了口气有些失落，重新将手机放回包里。

银赫也许是生气了吧，气他挂掉自己的电话。两人从小到大一起长大，说李东海是最了解银赫、甚至比银赫爸妈还了解的人都不夸张。

那人又犟又任性，谁的话都不听，只按照自己的想法来，有时候做的事闹心又气人，可偏偏这家伙在学校里人气颇高，跟一帮男生称兄道弟，女孩们也把他当做暗恋对象。李东海猜想，这可能跟银赫的脸有关系吧，人们对好看的人或物总是多一份包容的。

算来算去，自己不才是银赫最长的小尾巴吗？在他屁股后面跟了这么多年，两人也闹过不少矛盾，但大多是以李东海的主动示好为结局。

更多的小插曲他也快要记不得了，记忆最深刻的是高三那年银赫忘了他的生日，跟其他同学去网吧包夜了，那是银赫唯一一次忘记李东海的生日，李东海那天从早到晚都在期待银赫会送他什么礼物，最后在凌晨等来了打完游戏偷摸回寝室的人。

那次自己是真的生气了吧，单方面与银赫冷战了好几天，并且无视他的道歉。

最后如何和好的呢，李东海至今还记得那几张图片，是一连串红色蓝色的小兵拼凑成的大字——

“东海生日快乐，银鱼知道错了。”

听说当时截图传到论坛里浏览量很高，一连串的评论都在说楼主“人才”，“厉害”，“respect”。

与银赫一同打游戏的同学都在起哄他们为了拼字有多辛苦，那时候的李东海单纯至极，在银赫又一次可怜巴巴的道歉后欣然原谅了他。

直到多年以后他才知道，那些截图是P出来的。

一想到银赫就会涌出许多回忆，好的、坏的，包括影响了李东海许多选择的。

神童之前问过他怎么住那么偏，想住好点可以往市中心靠靠，想上班方便力华附近的小区条件也不错，怎么偏偏住到城南去了。

李东海笑笑没有回答，说起来，他搬进目前的小公寓也是与银赫有关。

当时两人刚大学毕业，银赫爸妈已经在A市给儿子置办好房了，李东海苦恼租房的时候银赫大手一挥说：租什么房子，跟我回家住。

李东海还记得自己那时候挺高兴的，他没什么朋友，从小到大害羞内敛，不善交际不会讲话，毕业后能与最熟悉的朋友住当然好了。

眼睛瞪这么大干嘛？银赫揉揉他的头发失笑：我妈前两天打电话过来还说让我别欺负你，切，我哪儿欺负过你，明明最照顾你了……

可是好心情也没持续多久，银赫毕业后疯玩了好一段时间，常常消失不见，李东海带着感谢的心每天都会在家打扫卫生，小心使用家电，直到有天银赫把恋爱对象带了回来。

李东海尴尬的手脚都不知道往哪摆，对方娇滴滴的漂亮女孩儿，晚上要跟自己男朋友同宿，可屋里还有另一名男性，这……

银赫不知道是脑子缺根弦还是不把李东海当回事儿，觉得三人同住一点问题都没有，无所谓的话被他用大大咧咧的语气说出来时李东海震惊到连指尖都在颤抖，那时的他还没学会隐藏情绪保持镇定，只能拼命眨眼保持冷静，扯出微笑掩饰苦涩和失望，并连夜收拾行李搬出了银赫的房子。

想到过去李东海忍不住笑出声来，连他自己都觉得幼稚又好笑，他仰头贴在广告牌上长长地叹了一口气，灰尘蹭脏衣服也毫不在意，头顶是万里无云的蓝天，阳光刺得他眼睛都快要睁不开了。

那时候的自己青涩中带着几分固执，像是赌气似的迫切要搬出银赫家，还要离得远远的。但其实这样做有什么意义呢，无论做什么那人都不会理解，就像他藏了二十多年的秘密一样。

但现在的他不会这样了。

李东海站起来拍拍裤子，远远的，有公交车从地平线处摇摇晃晃的开过来，李东海擦擦眼角忍不住诙谐的想，毕竟自己经过千锤百炼，如果再遇到这种事，哪怕银赫跟人在隔壁这样那样自己也能装作视而不见了。

周日一早李东海就出门了，昨晚给银赫打电话依旧没回应，他不知道苏沛的航班是几点，只好早起过去，生怕耽误了银赫接机。

过去的路上李东海特地提前下车，在银赫和他经常光临的店买了鱼糊粉和豆浆，两手提得满满的前去叫人起床。

“银赫？”

打开门，家里安安静静一点动静都没有，看样子银赫还在睡觉，李东海换鞋走进去，把早餐放在餐厅后顺手给人整理起沙发上凌乱的毛毯和落在地板上的包装袋，做好这一切后他瞟了眼卧室紧闭的房门，走上前去轻轻压下了门把。

“银赫，该起来……”

话音戛然而止，李东海睁大眼睛僵硬在门口，银赫躺在床上，一名陌生的少年在他怀里熟睡着，两人光裸的上半身暴露在被子外，姿势暧昧且缠绵。屋子里很暗，地上散落着三三两两的衣服，沉闷的空气中飘散着陌生且难以言喻的味道。

他万万没想到会如此直接的目睹到这种画面，李东海一时之间忘记了所有语言，只觉得眼前交织在一起的人影让他脑袋泛起阵阵眩晕，凉意猛然攀上他的身体。

“啧……烦死了。”

似乎是门外的光线把银赫惊醒了，他捂住眼睛不耐烦的低咒着，怀里的少年迷迷糊糊地缩起肩膀，把脸在银赫胸前蹭了蹭埋得更深。

“对、对不起打扰了。”

李东海慌忙后退为俩人带上门，他立在原地呼吸不畅，一张无形的手像是扼住了他的喉咙。刚才的画面……真实到措不及防，即使他清楚这些年来银赫伴侣不断，恋人一个接一个，可这般露骨的场景他还是第一次撞到。

即使两人平时再亲近，一旦银赫恋爱，李东海会自觉避开绝不打扰。眼不见心不烦，对他好，对银赫也好，又或许，恋爱期间的银赫是没有心思去想李东海的。

攥紧的手指越捏越紧，最后，李东海颓然垂下头，嘴唇蠕动苦笑道：

“果然还是……没法不在意吗。”

过了好久银赫才打着哈欠走出来，李东海坐在餐厅抬眼望去，那人一副还没睡醒的样子，见了李东海掀掀眼皮：“唔……怎么来这么早。”

李东海微笑：“昨天打你电话一直没人接，想着早点来，收拾完了你好去机场。”

“啊——”银赫挠挠头走过来坐在他对面，心情很好的对着李东海笑：“不用去了，刚才那个就是沛沛。”

“什么？”

李东海怔住了，藏在桌下的双手下意识绞在一起。

“不是说今天中午才来吗？”

“是啊。”银赫语气轻快，笑得见牙不见眼：“结果昨晚就到了，说是给我个惊喜。”

李东海点点头轻声说：“哦……我、我没想到会是个男孩儿。”

的确，毕竟从银赫过去的恋爱史来看，对象都是娇小可爱的女生，而且银赫从来没展现出对男生感兴趣的样子，在李东海意识到自己对银赫不一般的感情后，多少次，他连试探银赫的态度都不敢，生怕会遭来那人的反感。

没想到如今……

“我也没想到。”银赫撑着脸眼含笑意，勾唇道：“以前觉得两个男人搂搂抱抱亲来亲去算怎么回事，光是想想就一身鸡皮疙瘩，现在……”

“现在怎么？”

“感觉不错。”银赫咧嘴：“谈过以后发现其实男女都一样，沛沛挺可爱的，跟其他人不太一样。”

李东海听完感觉寒意逐渐爬上面颊，让他差点无法维持冷静温和的假象，他忍不住问：“哪里不一样？”

“就……”银赫眯起眼像是在回想：“他像个小孩儿一样，可能是年龄小，比较没有安全感，要人哄要人陪，耍小脾气的时候鬼灵精怪的，欺负狠了又往下掉眼泪。”

感情是找个孩子提前当爹了呗。

李东海忍不住腹诽，忽然就听银赫坐直身子正色道：“东海，我觉得这次我可能要认真了。”

李东海一惊，咬了咬牙：“……什么意思？感情你之前都只是玩玩？”

“也不是。”银赫皱眉，揪着头发似乎很苦恼：“你懂那种感觉吗？就是眼睛无法从他身上离开，就……就觉得他是最特别的。”

李东海感觉不到，他只觉得可笑，他最了解银赫，从小到大这人都没有为谁停留或是觉得任何人特别，现在突然定下心来说要认真……这让他一时之间无法接受无法相信。

再张口，李东海的声音都冷了几分：“找到真爱了吗？你就这么笃定是他？在我看来他除了性别跟你从前的女朋友不同以外，其他没什么区别。”

银赫拧起眉不悦的看着李东海：“你什么意思？阴阳怪气说什么呢？”

意识到自己的失态，李东海不说话了，他抿紧嘴巴盯着桌面沉默，银赫蹙眉看了他两秒，不耐烦站起来撸了把头发道：“是我谈恋爱，好不好我心里清楚，一会儿沛沛出来你管好嘴别瞎说话，他敏感的很，再被你整不高兴了。”

李东海不语了好一会儿后笑了，他抬起脸又是一副温顺平和的模样：“我清楚的，刚才跟你开玩笑呢。”

银赫双手抱臂哼道：“知道就行。”

刚说完，苏沛从卧室里走出来，李东海这才看清他的长相，的确是白白净净乖巧漂亮，像个才高中毕业的学生一样，脸蛋精致得很，可能是刚洗完澡，双颊上挂着一层红晕。

“哇，这就是东海哥吧！”

苏沛跑过来挽起银赫的手，表情很是惊喜，银赫一见到他笑容咧得更大：“嗯，我跟你提过的，李东海。”

“东海哥好！”苏沛笑眯眯的对他打招呼，李东海礼貌点头：“你好。”

刚说完苏沛就打了一下银赫的胳膊，撅嘴嘟囔：“你怎么不早说东海哥要来呀，人家在外面坐着我们还在里面睡懒觉……”

李东海友善的解围：“没关系，是我答应要来帮银赫打扫的，他想给你留个好印象，没想到失策晚了一步。嗯……他这狗窝没吓到你吧？”

“呀李东海！什么狗窝！”银赫瞪大眼睛，作势要去掐李东海的脖子。

李东海大笑着往后躲，两人闹做一团，李东海看着银赫近在咫尺的脸，在心里长呼一口气放下心来。

“别听他瞎说，我很爱干净的。”银赫苏沛双双坐下，苏沛把下巴搁在银赫肩膀上做鬼脸：“哼，我才不信你，东海哥说的才是真的。”

银赫亲了他一下满眼宠溺道：“这么快就倒戈了？小叛徒。”

李东海淡淡的移开视线，不去看对面二人有多亲密。

“嘻嘻。”苏沛红着脸把头转向李东海：“东海哥，银赫经常跟我提起你呢，你们感情真好！我听他说，你们从幼儿园开始就认识了？”

“嗯，我俩住一个院子，认识二十多年了。”

说起过去银赫也不禁感叹：“哇——真的，都二十多年了，原来我前半辈子都是跟你一起过的。”

“是啊，我因为你对叔叔阿姨撒了不少谎呢，真是……”李东海无奈摇头。

“怎么？现在觉得不平了？你这不会那不会，在寝室我不也给你洗衣服了吗！”

“啊，对吼。”李东海一拍脑袋做出恍然大悟的表情，对苏沛说：“银赫很会洗衣服的，你的衣服可以都交给他。”

“哇……真好。”苏沛眼里满是羡慕，语气很是遗憾：“要是我也能从小认识银赫就好了，他小时候一定很可爱！”

李东海两手交叉看了一眼银赫笑道：“你要是好奇他小时候的事，我可以讲给你听。”

“真的吗！”

“嗯。”

银赫拍桌：“不许讲黑历史啊李东海！”

“什么嘛！你是不是特别花心怕被我知道啊！别挠……啊，痒！”

“哈哈哈哈……”

李东海保持微笑看着两人亲热，转眼才想起一早带来准备与银赫共用的早餐，扭头一看已不再冒热气，不知道是否还热乎。

“东海。”

“嗯？”李东海望过去。

“沛沛第一次来，人生地不熟，我加班的时候你也陪他逛逛。”

苏沛很不好意思，扯扯银赫的袖子问：“哎？会不会太麻烦啦，东海哥也要上班啊。”

银赫不在意的摆摆手：“他活儿少，平时很闲的，你跟他不用客气。”

“那太好了！”苏沛一把握住李东海的手，不得不承认他的确可爱，让人无法心生讨厌，歪头笑起来的时候，眼睛弯弯的像撒娇一样。

“我在这里都没有认识的人，以后有什么事的话……就麻烦东海哥啦！嗯？”

李东海咬咬嘴唇手指泛凉，努力保持声线平稳，道：“好。”

时间也不早了，几人说了会儿话银赫便准备带苏沛出门，苏沛进卧室换衣服，银赫去玄关穿鞋，李东海跟着站起来犹犹豫豫似乎有话想说。

“那个……”

他想说他买了银赫爱吃的早餐，也算是A市著名的早点，刚好两份，银赫可以跟苏沛一起吃了再出门。可转念一想，过了这么久面食应该都坨了吧，豆浆也不热了，就不留他们吃凉掉的食物好了。

“怎么了？”银赫抓起车钥匙。

李东海摇摇头：“没事。”

“中午去哪？跟我们一起吃午饭吧。”

“不用了。”李东海神态自若睁眼说瞎话：“我下午有约了。”

“是吗……”银赫狐疑，上下打量着李东海，心想这人最近找他的次数少了，对他的态度也十分微妙似乎与从前不同了，是不是有什么事瞒着他？

来不及细想，苏沛换好衣服出来：“我好啦，咱们走吧。”

“嗯。”银赫揽过他的肩，偏头对李东海说：“我们先走了，你出去记得锁门。”

“啊？东海哥不跟我们一起吗？”

李东海捂着肚子苦笑：“我肚子疼要上个厕所，下午还有事呢，你们俩好好玩儿。”

“啊……那好吧，东海哥拜拜。”苏沛失落的挥挥手，牵着银赫的手出门了。

大门落下一声响，屋里恢复安静，李东海再也维持不住笑脸，垮下嘴角。他站了一会儿，想起自己从起床到现在还没吃东西，便坐回餐桌拆开塑料袋，独自一人将早已凉掉的早餐吃完了。

日子一天天的过，李东海的生活没有什么不同，公司公寓两点一线，早上起床给绿植浇水，晚上用速食解决温饱。那天过后银赫没有联系过他，李东海也很有眼力见的不去打扰，某天晚上他突然想到已经半个月没有联系银赫了，正当他举棋不定这通电话打还是不打的时候，手机震动着亮起了神童的名字。

“喂，哥？”

李东海猜想是不是有新活儿或是要出差，这样也挺好，有补贴还能换调休。

可神童的口气明显不是与工作有关，听筒里的声音有些着急，来不及打招呼张嘴就直奔主题：“哎东海呀，你现在有事儿吗？”

“没事呀，我刚洗完澡准备睡……”

“先别睡先别睡！刚才小李总来电话了！”

李东海一愣，脑海里一时之间没想起小李总是谁。

“怎么了？出什么问题了吗？”

“他……”电话里，神童吞吞吐吐像是不好开口，“他”了半天也没说出所以然，李东海意识到事情有些不对，说哥你慢慢讲别着急，神童这才语气怪异的道：“他打电话来，说让你去酒吧接一下他。”

“啊？我？”李东海着实惊了，对面简简单单的一句话怎么那么让人难以理解呢？

小李总？宇清的小李总？让他去干嘛？去酒吧接人？

“神童哥你……没听错吧？”

“我也确认了两遍啊。”神童也稀里糊涂摸不着头脑，他试探地问：“你跟小李总以前认识吗？”

“怎么会，上次是第一次见。”

“奇了怪了……”神童暗自琢磨，他这人杂七杂八朋友多，那位小李总的名字经常出现在他跟同事之间的闲谈里，听来听去无非是纨绔子弟出手阔绰，吊儿郎当没个正形，常常出现在声色场所，反正不是什么正面评价。

神童年纪稍长，一不留神就想到了奇怪的地方——这小李总不会是对他们公司员工心怀不轨吧。

他犹豫了一下道：“要不我去吧，你过去也挺远的。”

随后他又纠结的嘀咕：“可是医生让我十一点准时睡觉啊……”

规律作息可是头等大事。

李东海连忙道：“没事，哥。我现在过去，可能李总的确是有什么急事，就是不知道为什么找我……你休息吧，把地址告诉我我打车过去。”

听着李东海耿直单纯的话，神童没忍心把自己的心思告诉他，他嘱咐李东海有解决不了的问题就给他打电话，李东海听不出来他的担心笑说没事，他可以解决的。

挂下电话李东海披上外套出了门，打车的时候他把上周结束的案子在脑袋里过了一遍，确定他们技术科在产品上没有任何纰漏和瑕疵，手机震动收到一条短信，李东海打开一看，拦停的士打开车门。

“师傅，去宝莉皇宫。”


End file.
